


Audition

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Short Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey isn't exactly a fan of Valentine's Day, not even when he seems to have a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> **Beta:** [](http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/profile)[**aliensouldream**](http://aliensouldream.livejournal.com/) (full final beta)  
>  **A/N:** Written as a Valentine's Day gift.  
>  **Status:** finished 02/05/2012  
>  **Disclaimer:** View [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/662465).
> 
> Story also available at [my LiveJournal](http://naemi.livejournal.com/51552.html).

 

Hooray for Valentine's Day. Big, sarcastic haha-hooray. There wasn't any other occasion in the whole wide world that seemed designed for back-stabbing purposes only.

Casey sighed while he prepared for school this morning. He despised it with all his heart. Everyone would be _Ohmigod, I'm so essited, did you see the chocolate/flowers/whatever-shit I got?_ all day long. Those who'd go away empty-handed, Casey being one of them _of course_ , would be smiled at with fake pity.

It was pathetic, either way.

There had been a time when a romantic Casey—a younger and not yet flogged by life Casey—had loved that day. When he had made secret gifts and sent out cards, and wasn't left out himself. He'd even had his very first (and only) date on Valentine's Day two years ago.

It had been Lucy Warren: a dark-haired angel with soft skin, beautiful honey eyes and just a spoon full of a bad-girl attitude. Why on earth she had asked him out was a mystery to him, until he realized later that evening that it was all set up. That he was the center of a bet she had going on with Zeke Tyler. Whom she left with that night. Who most certainly had not only taken her home, but taken her _at_ home. Of course: like will to like.

So, ever after the heartache-disaster with Lucy, Valentine's Day, as well as any kind of romantic thoughts in general, were forbidden reading in Casey's mind-library. The section was closed and locked, key thrown away.

He assumed he was safe.

Later at school, the first onset of suspicion struck him upon finding a blue envelope beside a single red rose inside his locker.

Casey's heart almost skipped a beat. He stared at the gift for a good while, unbelieving. Then, he slammed the door shut and walked away swiftly.

When he returned in lunch break, two more roses greeted him, which must be a very bad and silly joke. Not to mention how the hell they'd gotten in there. Someone must have spied out on his combination. Very irksome.

He took the flowers and card out and dashed it into the next waste bin.

On his last return after classes, he found a new card and a whole fucking bunch of roses. That was it; _some_ one had their fun, all right.

He fought hard to keep his cool as he made his way to the waste bin once more. Just when he was to drop the bouquet, his wrist was grabbed hard. He stopped dead, eyes resting on the hand that held him back.

“Don't like flowers?”

Casey didn't need to look up. He could tell this voice amongst a million.

“No,” he replied unsmiling, opening his hand and leaving the roses to fall into the bin. “I have a soft spot for sweets, though.”

“Chocolate?”

“Peanut butter fudge.”

Zeke's lips curled into the shadow of a smile.

“Fancy that.” He let go of him and left Casey somewhat speechless and confused.

Finding a neatly wrapped gift on his doorstep upon returning home was quite a bit of a surprise. He took it inside and even read the card this time, after a while of suspicious staring at it.

When Zeke showed up, he was ready, and some three million butterflies accompanied them on their very first date of many to come.

All of which included peanut butter fudge and the sweetest kisses.


End file.
